


Projection

by Voruto_Son_of_Boruto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Madara has issues, Mental Health Issues, Minor Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, this is also me projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voruto_Son_of_Boruto/pseuds/Voruto_Son_of_Boruto
Summary: He wasn’t necessarily unhappy or sad, he was just ill at ease. Sure, Hashirama and he had successfully started up a new village! There was finally peace between the majority of the clans in Fire Country. It wasn’t that he was unhappy...just it seemed off.





	Projection

Madara sighed and skipped another stone across the rivers surface from where he sat. He wasn’t necessarily unhappy or sad, he was just ill at ease. Sure, Hashirama and he had successfully started up a new village! There was finally peace between the majority of the clans in Fire Country. It wasn’t that he was unhappy...just it seemed  _ off _ . He tossed another stone into the water, not bothering to skip it. From where he sat, he could sense Hashirama’s warm sunny chakra all the way in the village, walking along with Mito Uzumaki’s stately yet powerful chakra. Madara bit down the surge of bitter jealousy that rose in his throat. No matter how he felt,  _ he was certainly not jealous of Mito Uzumaki _ .

 

_ Then why are you out here? Alone by the river sulking?  _ The traitorous inner voice sneered at him. Madara scowls and chucks a big rock into the river with a splash. He stands up and brushes himself off.

 

Fine, he might be a bit jealous. After all, he had been friends with Hashirama longer than Mito had. Why was Hashirama marrying her? Tobirama had rambled on about politics and unity and all that...but it didn’t make that much sense.  _ Tobirama murdered Izuna, do you really think he cares about unity _ ?

 

Madara froze. That’s why he felt so out of sorts. Izuna was dead. And the world was still going on. Even though Madara’s world seemed frozen...from the moment he had watched Tobirama’s sword hit its mark. Everything after that (other than when Izuna actually died) was anti-climatic. He swallowed down a sob. He could not cry right here. Someone might be watching. Madara swiftly turned and walked back towards the village.

 

No.

 

He stopped. He couldn’t go back to the village. Too many unmade memories. Too much was broken. He couldn’t face Hashirama’s boundless energy and joy like this. Not when he himself could not be happy for or with his friend. He took one more look back towards the village. He felt Hashirama’s chakra, like a bright sunny day. He sighed and turned away. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at 2 AM! I couldn't sleep and was thinking about my own issues and figured why not project them onto fictional characters?! So Here, have some depressed Madara!


End file.
